I love them both
by life's better in my mind
Summary: After a rash of disappearances and strange occurrences in her home Roxy meets the Winchester brothers. Will she find comfort in Sam as her dark past in brought up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I seriously woke up with this idea in my head. Let's see where it goes. Lol b/c I pretty much have no plan for it! **

All 23 years of my life have been pretty damn ordinary. But what do you expect when you live in a small town in the middle of no where like I do? I live in the small town of Rivers in Colorado. It's exceptionally dull. Or at least had been until recently. People have been disappearing. At least one person goes missing every two weeks. This has been going on for about 3 months. And all of Rivers is panicked. In a small town where everyone knows everyone, so many disappearances are unheard of. Some blame gang activity. But seriously, I highly doubt the stupid boys that clam to be in the small "gang" we do have, could have kidnapped so many people. But there isn't really any other explanation. There are no clues or anything that anyone can do. The police advised everyone to not go out after dark and to take care of the surroundings you put your self in. Yeah it's scary stuff in a small town, and definitely the scariest thing that has happened in my life time. So to add to this kidnapping panic, weird stuff has been going on in my house, lights flicking on and off, weird noises, stuff disappearing from where I left it. I live by myself so I can't really explain it. I was pondering all of this at work when, Leila my fellow waitress whispered in my ear.

"Oh…My…God! Do you see those guys?!"

"What?"

Leila was forever going on about whoever happened to stop in the diner we worked at. It didn't matter if they we're ugly, normal, Hot, or anywhere in-between she would have something to say about them. I rolled my eyes, she wasn't going to shut up about them until I gave her some sort of feedback.

"There" Leila pointed to two men, one had short spiky hair and the other had brown longer hair. "They are so freaking hot!" She whispered grabbing on to my arm.

I sucked in a breath. Leila was not exaggerating this time. They were probably the hottest men that had graced Daniel's Diner with their presence. The two men sat down at a booth and both Leila and I were a little to shocked to react to them. And it being only a small diner only the two of us were serving. Blonde haired man looked around and finally locked eyes with me.

"Excuse me, we're ready to order."

"Omg he has the voice of an angel" Leila said breathlessly and gripped my arm tighter.

I gave her a look. Sure they were pretty freaking hot but Leila looked like she was going to pass out. "Pull yourself together!" I whispered back to her. I pried her grip from my arm and made my way over to the occupied table. With every step I took towards them my heart sped up. At long last I reached their table.

"Welcome to Daniel's Diner. Sorry for the wait. What can I get you?"

The blonde flashed a dimpled smile and I nearly fainted. "What's good?" he asked

"umm…" I stammered "Our apple pie is really good. If you're a pie sort of guy."

The dark haired one chuckled and looked up at me. "I think he's a pie sort of guy."

I smiled not really sure what I was smiling at. I felt like I was in the middle of an inside joke.

"So two apple pies?"

"That'd be great." He eyed my name tag "Roxy"

I smiled again and headed to turn in the order.

Leila stood at the register she looked like she had composed her self somewhat. I stood next to her.

"Want to know what ordered?" I asked

"I know, two apple pies."

I was surprised we were across the diner and I didn't think we were being that loud.

"Oh I have ears like a bat!" Leila said proud of herself.

This creped me out slightly. I wondered how many conversations I had had that she had been able to listen in on.

"They're talking about the disappearances."

"Really? What are they saying?"

Leila leaned in a little further and made a face. "Something about a ghost or a demon? Do they think a ghost has been kidnapping people? Why is it always that hot ones that have to be the weirdos?" Leila clearly put off and went into the back to take her break.

I was a little confused on how a ghost could kidnap people. And just thinking about it made me even more paranoid then I already was.

"Oder up!"

I turned and picked up the two plates of pie. I took a breath and tried to calm my nerves.

"Here you go boys. Two Apple pies."

Both of them smile and said thank you. I hesitated but then pulled up a chair to their table. They exchanged looks.

"So how exactly does a ghost kidnap people?" I asked with all seriousness

"I'm sorry, what?" The man with the brown hair asked

"I heard you talking. That you think a ghost kidnapped those people that have disappeared."

They studied me and I studied them. The blonde hair one was the first to break eye contact and start eating his pie.

"Ghosts can't kidnap people." The brown hair one said

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ok this may sound a little retarded but I think there's a ghost in my house." At that the brown haired one looked away and started eating. "No really there's weird sounds, stuff moving around, and lights flicking on and off."

The two men exchanged looks.

"When did this start?" The blonde asked

"A few days ago. Do you think I have a ghost?"

"Could be…"

"Roxy stop bugging the costumers!" My boss yelled at me.

I stood up quickly and replaced the chair.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

I flashed a smile and quickly retreated to my post at the cash register.


	2. bath time

I stood behind the cash register staring at Sam, and Dean. I shifted my weight from my right foot to the left as I became increasingly more impatient. While eating their pie both men were talking in hushed tones, none of which I could make out. It was times like these I wished I had listened to my mother and not blasted my music so loud. Maybe it really had impaired my hearing. I scanned the diner for Leila to be my ears for me but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed and put my face in my hands and rested on the counter. Why was Leila never here when I needed her? Suddenly I heard the bell on the door ring. I looked up just in time to see both Sam and Dean leaving.

"Oh…uh…" I stammered unsure if I should go after them or not. They would probably think I'm nuts. And what would I even want them to do if there was a ghost in my house?

That was it they walked out the door and turned the corner. I sighed again. That's it, they were gone. I walked over to clean their table and was surprised by two things. First off they left me a huge tip. My like for them was quickly turning into love. Second was a bit of paper. It had on it "_Call me if any more weird things happen in your house. Sam Winchester…" _ I smiled and shoved the paper into my pocket. Maybe they hadn't fully disappeared.

***

I yelled my goodbyes as I left the diner. It was now about 8 at night and I was eager to be going home. However, the events of the disappearances still had me on edge. I clung to my keys and purse as I walked to my car. Looking in all directions I saw pretty much no one. I guess everyone was taking the advice of the local police about staying in after dark. I got into my car and locked the doors. I let out a sigh of relief. The day was over and now I could go home to a peaceful house and a hot bath.

The drive home was nothing out of the ordinary. When I got home I threw my keys on the counter along with my purse. It was now time for my favorite part of the day…bath time. I let the hot water run into the bathtub and added bubble bath. I turned on the radio and after getting undressed I sank into my bath. It was relaxing as I placed a wet hand towel over my eyes and thought about the day. It had been pretty uneventful after Sam, and Dean left. And I was pondering the idea about calling them and pretending something had happened when I heard the radio start to fade in and out. This was pretty weird because I always had good signal. I lifted the towel from my eyes and peaked out. I saw nothing until I looked up at my bathroom mirror. I gasped at what I saw and quickly tried to cover myself. Someone or something was in my house. I reached for my towel and wrapped it securely around myself. My heart was now pounding and was inching towards my phone.

"Whoever you are you better get out of my house! I'm calling the cops!"

As I yelled this I wondered if my threats were for nothing. Was there anyone even in my house? I hadn't heard anyone come in or out of my bathroom and my door was closed. This creped me out even more then I already was. I reached for my shorts I had been wearing earlier and pulled out the piece of paper Sam had left for me. I backed myself into the corner and sat down. My hands trembling I dialed the number and listened to it ring. Once, twice, a third time. I began to panic even more at the thought that he might not pick up. However, to my relief I heard Sam's voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"It's Roxy from the diner."

"Oh yeah, what's going on? Are you ok you sound a little spooked."

"That's because I am. You said to call if anymore weird stuff happened. And let me tell you right now I'm one step away from full on freaking out over here!"

"Ok try to remain calm. Where do you live?"

"475 White pine Rd. Please can you hurry I don't know what to do."

"We'll be right over."

Click. The line was severed and I was alone. My God I never knew how creepy my house could be. Considering that two men would shortly be arriving at my house I thought it was a good idea to get dressed. While I was getting dressed I had the feeling of being watched. But maybe this was just me being paranoid. The doorbell rang and I was amazed how quickly Sam had gotten here. I slowly opened my bathroom door and peaked out.

"_Ok no one's here just get to the front door and you'll be safe." _I thought to myself.

I looked back and forth once more and bolted to the door. I practically ran into it in my hurry. I threw open the door to see Sam, and Dean. The thought ran thru my mind that they were even better looking now than they were in the diner but now was no time to be thinking about such things.

"Thank God you guys are here!" I said breathing heavily

"Are you ok?" Dean asked placing a hand on my shoulder

I looked up at him I wasn't ok but somehow I was feeling a whole lot better.

"I feel so…so violated!"

The brothers exchanged looks.

"How so?"

"I was taking a bath and I heard the radio fade in and out so I looked and someone had written on my mirror!"

Looks were exchanged once more before Sam spoke.

"Is there anyone in the house with you?"

"No I live alone. And my door was shut and I didn't hear anything! No door opening or closing, no footsteps, nothing!"

"Can you show us the mirror?"

"Yeah please come in."

In truth the last thing I wanted to do was go back into that bathroom. But I held myself together to not appear like a complete wimp in front of the boys. I lead both of them to the bathroom and the mirror which was still fogged up.

"hmm and you didn't write that?" Dean asked looking my way.

I didn't answer but gave him a 'what do you take for?' look.

"Ok…" He turned around and looked at Sam. "So it says "Help me" how unoriginal. What are you thinking here?"

"Looks like a spirit's cry for help to me."

"Yeah so I wonder what its issue is."

"You got me there."

"So you think there's a ghost in my house?" I asked becoming a little more petrified

Sam looked at me "Most likely." He saw me turn pale. "But it's not that bad. We'll figure out how to get rid of it. Ok? Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

My heart was racing and my head was spinning. I didn't want some ghost with issues in my house. Why was I always attracting people with issues? Now even dead people! However I looked into Sam's eyes and I believed him. He had this kind and gentle way about him that put me at ease.

"If you promise…" It was then a thought ran through my head "Wait so there was a ghost in here?"

"Yeah"

"So it was in here while I was taking a bath?!"

"Uhh…"

"Goddamn perverted ghost! Hasn't it heard of privacy?!" Dean laughed and mood was slightly lightened. "So what the hell do we need to do to get this perv out of my house?"


	3. I know you

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched Sam and Dean do their stuff. None of which instilled comfort in me. Sam was pouring salt in my doorway and Dean was pouring the stuff on my window sills in my bedroom and conjoining bathroom. After Sam finished pouring the salt in the doorway he turned to me.

"So we've just made you like a ghost safe room. The ghost can't cross the salt so there's nothing to worry about if you're in this room."

I looked Sam in the eyes. I believed he was telling me truth. He had sincere eyes that I trusted even though I don't really know him.

"Ok I trust you."

Sam smiled and sat at my desk chair across from me while Dean sat next to me on my bed.

"How long have you been living here?" Dean asked

"Uhh I guess about two years."

"Do you know anything about the people who lived here before you? Were there any murders or violent deaths in this house?"

"I didn't know the people who where here before me. And as far as murders…non have happened here. River's is a pretty small town and when someone is murdered everyone knows. That's why all of these disappearances are so disturbing."

"Do you know any of the people who have disappeared?"

"Uhh… actually I know all of them the girls that disappeared I knew in high school. However, we all stop talking after senior year."

"Ok right" Sam said standing up "Dean and I will go do some research and see if we can find anything out about this ghost or the disappearances."

My heart dropped and I felt a jolt of fear go through me. I was going to be left alone…in my house…with a ghost. Dean stood up also and both made their way to the front door. I followed behind secretly dreading their departure.

I stood holding the door watching them walk down my driveway when a scary thought hit me. If the salt would keep the ghost out of my room would it also trap it in the room if it was already in there when the salt was put down?

"Ummm Sam!" I said a little more frantically then I would have liked.

Sam turned and I quickly ran to him grabbing his hand.

"What if the ghost is now trapped in my room because of the salt?"

Sam looked down at me perplexed and Dean looked amused at how scared I was.

"Here's an idea" Dean said "Sam why don't you stay the night with Roxy and make sure the big bad ghost doesn't get her."

"Would you?" I asked in a pleading manor. I really, really didn't want to stay by myself with a ghost in the house. There was something about the idea that just creped me the hell out.

Sam looked back and forth between me and Dean before finally agreeing.

"Great I'll see you two not too early in the morning then." Dean said smacking his brother's shoulder.

We watched as Dean got into his car and drove off, leaving just me and Sam alone. In all honestly I was extremely grateful for Sam agreeing to stay the night with me.

"So! Ready to spend the night in a haunted house?" I said in a joking manor trying to show that in fact I really could be brave.

"Oh yeah let's do this."

It was about midnight and I was super tired. Between work and have some perverted ghost stalking me in the bathroom I was beat. I had made a bed for Sam right next to my bed, with the cushions from the couch. I felt bad though because Sam was freaking tall and his feet were hanging off.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Roxy."

"Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem."

Feeling pretty safe and relaxed I drifted off into a sleep. It was a good sleep and I think I was dreaming until I was awoken by a sound. It was thud somewhere else in the house. Maybe the kitchen…However it was now 3 in the morning I didn't really care. I could hear Sam snoring and felt like it was nothing to worry about. I tried to drift back into a sleep when I heard a crash. It sounded like glass breaking and I froze with fear.

"Sam!" I whispered too afraid to make my voice any louder

"huh…what?"

"I heard something… It sounded like a glass breaking or something." I whispered clinging to the blanket half hiding my face with it.

Sam sat up and listened. Another crash from what sounded like the kitchen.

"Stay here."

Sam grabbed his gun that was lying next to him and stood up walking towards the noise.

"Wait!" I frantically reached and grabbed on to his shirt. "Don't go"

Sam turned and placed and held my hand with his free one. It was pretty dark but I could make out a soft _everything will be fine _sort of face from Sam.

"Everything's fine. I'm just going to go see what it is. You're safe in this room. No ghost can get in."

Sam gently removed my hand and walked out of the room gun at the ready. I don't know what I thought was crazier. Me being scared out of my wits by a ghost or having a man I've known for less than 24 hours walking around my house with a gun hunting a ghost. Sam flicked on the light in the living room and I jumped out of bed to stand in the doorway to see what was happening.

My heart was racing and I shut my eyes and thought to myself "It's ok…Calm down…Everything's fine." It was then that I felt searing pain in my right forearm. I screamed before I even knew was happening and jerked backwards in the process falling on my butt.

I sat of the floor aware of the pain in my arm but into too much shock to really do anything about at that moment. My eyes only now snapped open and then it was like everything happened in slow motion.

Starting from the ground I saw a small pool of blood. There were drips making the pool a little bigger each time. Right next to the pool was sneakers. They were black and worn out. I didn't know what was happening until I looked up a little more. I saw jeans stained with blood. I looked higher. I saw a hand gripping a long piece of glass so tightly it was bleeding from it. That must have been where the pool on the floor had come from. Looking only a little higher and saw deep cuts on his arms. I dared to look higher and I saw a man's chest heaving covered in a grey t shirt that was also stained with blood. There was so much blood. I didn't know there could be so much blood. Without really thinking I looked up even higher. I saw his face. Tears were falling down his cheeks. It was then I came to his eyes. I wish to God I hadn't. I should have stopped. I should have looked away. I should have done anything but look into them. Those hazel eyes I knew them. I would know them anywhere. I also knew the pain in them. The pain I never wanted to know again. The pain that haunted me so I would never forget. And then just like that there was a loud boom and he disappeared. I blinked my eyes and was suddenly was back in real time. How long was I looking? A second? An hour? I wasn't sure. But what I was sure of was the pain in my arm and the voice of Sam.

"Roxy! Roxy are you alright?" He rushed to my side and grabbed my bleeding arm. "You had your arm outside the line."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I began to weep

"Hey shh it's ok." Sam cooed

He helped me up and to the bathroom where I sat still in shock while Sam cleaned and bandaged my arm. Which now had a rather large gash in it.

"Did you get a look at the ghost? Do you know him?" Sam asked after he finished on my arm.

I froze I did know him. But I didn't to and I didn't want Sam to know I knew him either.

"I..uh…I didn't get a good look at him." I lied too ashamed to have Sam know the truth. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. All of this was just too much. I let my head fall on to Sam's shoulder. His arms came around my waist and together we sat on my bathroom floor.


	4. Not again

**Hey guys thanks for reading and putting my story on your alerts. I have decided that this will be a Sam fic. Which is my first one b/c I'm a Dean girl myself but hey Sam's awesome 2! So the whole story has changed so I'll be changing that summery. I have ideas on what's going to happen so I think it'll be a really interesting story. However, you guys need to review! I only got 2 reviews for my last chap and I cried on the inside. Lol but really, if no one reviews I'll stop writing b/c it just gives me no motivation for the story. So review! And thanks for reading! 3**

I sat with Sam's arms around me, my head resting on his chest. _Thump, tump, tump…_ I listened to his heart. Some people find listening to a heart beat relaxing. For me however, it isn't. I always fear that it might just suddenly stop and then what? I shuttered and looked up at Sam. He was looking at my bedroom door. He seemed surprisingly calm about all of this. He just looked like he was thinking there was no trace of panic or fear. I wish I could say the same for myself. Still I was trembling. But I think it's forgivable under the circumstances. I looked out my window and noticed the first streaks of sun were coming up. Man how the time flys when you're scared out of your wits.

"Sam…" I said not daring to even shift in his arms

Sam looked down at me and I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Are you scarred?"  
"No, are you?" he asked tightening his hold on me slightly

"Well…uhh…considering…no….well, actually….ok…yeah I am."

Sam chucked and I looked at him in awe. How could he be so calm?

"How are you so calm?! You don't even seem remotely freaked out. And here I am scared out of my wits!"

"Well I'm pretty used to stuff having to do with the supernatural."

"How so?"

"Well when I was just a baby and Dean was just a little kid our mother was killed by a demon." Sam paused a second and took in my expression. I can't be sure but once he said demon I think my jaw was on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I stammered

Sam nodded "So ever since then my brother and I have been hunting and killing any evil son of a bitch that we can find." **(a/n so I know that evil sob thing is more dean but I wanted to throw it in there. Now back to the story…)**

I was now in disbelief. "Wait so you hunt demons, and ghosts and stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Just to make this perfectly crystal clear you guys go out of your way to hunt them down so you can kill them"

"Well yeah"

"Are you insane!? Only a crazy person would go looking for that kind of stuff!"

Sam laughed "It does seem a bit crazy huh?"

I stopped and processed this for a moment. Was Sam just a nut? Was he lying? Or was he really telling the truth? This idea sent a shiver down my spine. If he hunted these things it meant that all of these monsters in the movies that I was afraid of were real. And that thought was even scarier to me then Sam lying.

"Wait so it's just you and your brother?"

"yeah just me and Dean."

"What about your guy's dad? Does he know you two are running around the country hunting scary shit?"

Sam's smile fell and I worried I just found a sensitive subject for Sam.

"He..uhh…he's gone."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine. No way you could have known."

I was desperate to change the subject. "So uh…" I was just off by the sound of something crashing. I tensed and let out a small scream as I buried my head into Sam's chest. I felt Sam's hand rubbing my back but I could also feel he had tensed up also. Another crashing sound and Sam tried to stand up. I clung to him tighter and practically jumped on his lap to keep him from moving.

"Please!...please don't leave me!"

"It's fine…you're fine it can't get inside the salt line. I'm just going to go to the door way. I won't leave you I promise."

It took all of my will power to unhook my kung fu grip that I had on Sam and stand up. He stood up also and I gripped his hand. We slowly walked to my bedroom door and looked out. A plate flew from the kitchen and crashed into my living room. I half hid behind Sam.

"who are you and what do you want?" Sam asked

It was then that the ghost walked into our line of sight from the kitchen. He was holding a plate.

"Do you think that I won't?!" He screamed at us. He smashed the plate on the floor. It shattered into pieces.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again

The ghost ignored him and starred at me "I told you! I told you that I wouldn't eat until you took back what you said to me! Did you think that I was lying?!"  
Sam now looked sorta confused. He didn't understand…but I did. This exact same thing played out only two years ago. Except then Zach was alive. This was horrible I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories. But how could when I was reliving it? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" I screamed to Zach's ghost I slammed my bedroom door shut and quickly pulled the suitcase out from under my bed. I took piles of clothes and grabbed my toothbrush and shoved everything into my suitcase. Sam just stood there a moment studying me. I zipped up my bag and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Come on we're leaving." I opened my bed room window all the way and threw my bag outside before climbing out myself with Sam behind me. As I watched Sam climb out I thought to myself "_I will not go through this again."_

"So Sam where are you two staying?"

"The sunset motel like 4 blocks from here."

"Great let's get a move on then. B/c my car keys are in there and we're not going back in."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I started walking trying my hardest to keep it together.

"Do you know that ghost?" Sam asked

"No."

Sam stared at me. "Roxy…"

"A no is a no Sam, so just drop it."

I stared straight ahead and avoided eye contact with Sam. I knew he knew I was lying. But I just couldn't tell him. Well not right now at least. A few silent blocks later, we arrived at the sunset motel. Sam went to the 4th room and opened the door only to turn around quickly.

"What?" I asked confused

Sam's face was turning red "Uh…"

"Dean, someone's at the door." Said a groggy feminine voice from inside

"I see… Are they under the sheets?" I asked

Sam nodded and pushed past him into the room. At this point in time I just wanted to shower and get ready for work which I had to be at in an hour. I walked inside letting my suit case drop to the floor. I saw Dean with his head under the pillow and leg sticking out of the sheet. He was in bed with someone I knew but cared to forget. She looked at me and I looked at her with all of her perfect blonde hair and hazel eyes. There were instant sparks of hatred in the air.

"Oh it's you Roxy. You look like hell. Not that that's really any worse than how you normally look." Rebecca said giggling

"Thanks for being so concerned Rebecca. That's so sweet of you. I see you still jump into bed with anything that you've known for a good 5 minutes." I said as sweetly as I could manage

"Well honey, at least I'm getting some. With looks like yours I'm surprised that men don't go screaming in the other direction. That's probably why the best you'll ever be able to do was that freak. What was his name again? Zach? Yeah too bad he died you'll probably become a crazy cat lady now."

Something inside me snapped "I may become some crazy cat lady but at least I'm not going to die from dirty STD like someone I know. As far as Zach goes if you ever even so much as say his name again I will kick your ass then hire people take care of you once and for all. I'm Italian remember? I have connections. Now I need to take a goddamn shower because I have work in an hour. I would advise you leaving before I come out or I'll be forced to make some calls."

I grabbed my suitcase and slammed the shower door without looking at anyone's face. I was trying my best to slow my breathing while I listened silently from the door.

"What was the about? How do you know Roxy" Sam asked

"She's just some loser from high school. What can I say we just never really saw eye to eye. But then again who would want to look at her anyway."

There was a few seconds of silence and I could imagine Sam and Dean talking through their weird looks that they had.

"Hey sweetheart it's been fun but I think it's about time you leave." Dean said

I smiled and silently cheered to myself. I turned the water on for my shower.


	5. Coffee

I stood and let the hot water relax me. I was pretty tense considering my house was being destroyed by a ghost, my dark past was being dug up, and then there was Sam. He's so kind and gentle, yet still capable of kicking ass. He seems to me to be the perfect guy really. The kind that every girl wants….a good guy who acts bad. Mmmm the best of both worlds. And at first glance doesn't seem to have any deep emotional problems. But then again he hunts the paranormal for a living that is a few points against him. But I think I could look past that especially now since there is an actual ghost in my house.

I considered all this while finishing up my shower. I don't know how much time past but I figured I better get a move on so I wouldn't be late for work. I shut of the water and wrapped a towel around myself. Rummaging through my bag I found my outfit that I would ware. Jeans with a red top. It was simple and I was able to run away from ghosts in it if the need arose. As I was getting dressed I could hear Sam and Dean talking.

"So…judging by Rebecca I figure you didn't really have time to do much research on the  
ghost in Roxy's house or the disappearances."

"Sorry Sammy I went to bar you know just for one drink and one thing led to another and Bam it's morning. Did anything happen over at Roxy's?"

"Actually yeah, she has one pissed off spirit in her house. It was breaking plates, and glasses, it actually even cut Roxy's arm with a piece of glass."

I sucked in a breath and looked down at the gash on my arm. It had scabbed over but still hurt. I pulled my shirt over my head and continued to listen.

"Dude, I wonder what happened to it to make it so pissed off."

"I don't know but it gets weirder. It was yelling at us that it wouldn't eat until someone took back what they said to it. And you know what…"

There was a pause and silently moved closer to the door to listen.

"I think Roxy knows the spirit. She won't admit it but I think something happened between them maybe when he was alive or something."

"So you think Roxy and ghost are connected somehow?" Dean asked

"Yeah that's what I think but…"

I couldn't take listening to it anymore. I shoved the clothes I was wearing into my bag, threw my hair up into a ponytail and headed out to face the Winchesters.

"So boys I'll be leaving my stuff here if you don't mind." I said with a fake smile on my face while dropping my bag to the floor. I pulled out my cell to check the time. It was 15 to 9 in the morning and was time for me to get a move on to work. "Well I got to go to work. I'll see you guys at 5?"

"Yeah is that when you get off?" Sam asked

"Yeppers" I smiled at both of them and headed to the door. Before leaving I turned around and faced Dean "Dean, thanks for getting rid of Rebecca. She's a real bitch. No offence to you in your taste in women."

"Yeah no problem and non taken."

"Ok see ya later."

I left and the door closed behind me. I sighed. This was all a bit stressful. Why did it have to be a ghost? I've always been scarred senseless by anything even remotely paranormal. I'm the one who screams in the in the movie theater and who didn't sleep for week after seeing paranormal activity. And now just thinking about who or what is in my house was sending waves a guilt and fear through me. This is why it was no surprise that when I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, hey calm down it's just me."

I turned around to see Sam. My heart gave an extra jolt but It wasn't out of fear.

"Oh!...Hey what's up?" I asked trying to calm my heart

"I just wanted to check to see how you're holding up. You seem pretty freaked out, and annoyed."

"Well Sam to tell you the truth I am so beyond freaked out it's not funny. I get scarred even thinking about my own house! And I'm annoyed because Rebecca was absolutely the last person I wanted to see this morning. Plus I've had like no sleep and now have to go work with a bimbo who will rate every single costumer that comes and tell me in detail about how they rated. Even though I could care less." I huffed and looked at Sam he seemed semi taken a back and I didn't blame him. "Sorry I'm so snippy right now I haven't had my morning coffee. Ya know?"

Sam smiled "Yeah I know. Ha you should Dean without his."

I smiled back at him. He was understanding. "I got to go to work. Sorry, you should really get some sleep…preferable in room that doesn't contain an anger ghost."

"That sound like a good idea." Sam leaned down and gently kissed me. My heart stopped and I just enjoyed the moment. "Have a good day at work" He said as he pulled away.

I turned a bright shade of pink and just nodded as I turned around quickly heading off to work.

***

Work was dead as always. It was now about 1 in the afternoon and we had, had about 5 costumers. Which in fact Leila did rate and tell me about what she thought about them. It had been a hard few hours. I was falling asleep so I jacked my self up on about 5 cups of coffee. My head was spinning with everything from the past to the kiss that Sam surprised me with. Sam was quickly becoming my knight in shining armor. Saving me from a ghost and now he was sweeping me off my feet with just one kiss. I rested my head in my arms on the counter next to the cash register. And I daydreamed for a moment about my future life with Sam Winchester. It would be wonderful. We'd have a big elaborate wedding with all of our friends and family. And after a romantic honeymoon to Italy we'd settle down have two kids and a dog and live happily ever after. I giggled aloud and a second later I felt someone tap me on my head.

"Huh?" I groaned lifting my head half way.

"Look Roxy! It's those two hot weirdoes from yesterday."

I looked up and Sam and Dean were about to enter the diner. I quickly pulled down my shirt and fixed my hair as best I could in the time allotted. I then quickly stood behind the register as if that's what I had been doing the whole time.

"Roxy you're turning red." Leila eyed me suspiciously "Did something happen between you and one of them last night?"

I turned and looked at her "What? No."

"Hmmm…I think you're lying."

"Well it's non of your business anyway!" I said in a hushed whisper….**TBC**

**A/N Hey guys sorry this is a shorter chapter. I had written more but it's like 2 in the morning here and after rereading it would be best if I rewrote it. Lol however, I still wanted to post something. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They seriously keep me going! Keep them coming! 3**


	6. Zach

**A/N I am so sorry! It's been forever since I posted anything! Second semester started for me so I've been busy with school but I got an email from Samgirl19 and pretty much said "AWW omg what have I been doing? I just left everyone hanging." So here is the next part I will do my best to update and please review. If it gets to be awhile b4 I update please email me and say "Hey what's up" Thanks for R&R. I Love u guys!**

"Afternoon ladies." Dean said he turned smiled at me then turned his attention to Leila. "So Leila I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Leila was almost speechless. It appeared to me that she had gotten over Dean's weirdness from yesterday. "What can I do for ya sweet cheeks?" Leila stammered in the sexiest manor she could muster

Dean raised an eyebrow and smiled. "See darling, I'm a man who likes himself some pie. You want to help me go pick out a good piece?."

"Yeah, come with me I think I know my way around pie. I'll get u the best pie you've ever tasted."

Dean followed Leila to the other end of the diner where the pies were. This left just me and Sam alone. Well alone as you a person could be in a diner.

"Hi" I said with a smile trying to be as perky as possible.

"Hi." Sam responded

"Can I get you anything?" Sam thought a moment and I added "On the house."

"Nothing's on the house 'round here!" Daniel the chef and owner yelled from the back.

My face went red Does everyone besides me in this diner have freakishly good hearing? "Well fine, I'll pay for you. What would like?"

"Coffee's good, thanks"

"Coffee_ is_ good. I've had about 50 cups since I didn't get any sleep last night." I poured Sam some coffee and did the same for myself. Sam sipped his coffee and stared at me

"What?" I asked

"I did some research on your house."

"Oh?"

"And you know what I found?"

"No, what?"

"Absolutely nothing. That spirit is not connected to your house at all. So it must mean that somehow it's connected to you. I'll ask you again. Do you know that spirit?"

I looked away and stared at the ground. I didn't want to believe it but really I already knew. I felt Sam grab my hand.

"Tell me. Dean and I can help you, I promise."

I knew Sam was right I would have to tell him. What was the alternative? Be haunted by a ghost forever by someone I didn't even want to know in life?

I glanced at Leila and Dean and then back at Sam "Ok…Just not here"

"Come with me." Sam said as he grabbed my hand

I protested "But Sam, I'm working…and Leila…the diner…"

Sam looked down at me as he pulled me out of the diner "I think Dean has things covered."

I walked silently with Sam down the street to the park which was only about two blocks away. The whole way there I was going over in my head what I was going to say to him. I didn't want to say anything at all. But with Zach in my house I didn't really see another way. Sam and I sat under an oak tree on a park bench. It was silent for a minute before I spoke.

"So I suppose you really want to know what happened then huh?"

"Yeah I really do."

"And if I tell you, you can get Zach out of my house?"

"The spirit's name is Zach?"

I looked down and took a deep breath "Yeah that was his name. He was my ex boyfriend, if you can call him that. Zach was uh…how should I put this… I think damaged might be the right word."

I paused and look into Sam's eyes to see how he was taking it so far. He looked and me and I looked at him and continued.

"If you can think of all the possible destructive behaviors a person can do to themselves Zach did them. You name it he did it. Cutting, not eating, self loathing, locking himself in his room for days, listening to depressing music when things went didn't go exactly perfect. He was a mess."

"Wait so if he was so over the place then why were you going out with him?"

"As horrible as this sounds I did because I felt bad. I felt like I had to look out for him. Because if I didn't who would? In the beginning I didn't realize how bad it really was. I didn't call him back one night because I had fallen asleep early and what do I wake up to the next morning? Two brand new cuts on his wrists. And you know what he used to make them? A butter knife. I didn't _even_ know you could cut yourself with one of those! But there you go, look what you can do when you put your mind to something."

I half laughed and leaned back on the bench. Sam was quiet and waiting for me to go on.

"From that moment on I knew if I wasn't here for him 24/7 he'd do something bad…and it would be my fault. Months went by and it was like a freaking prison! I couldn't go out with my friends because he needed me. I could do anything I was on constant suicide watch."

"If it was that bad why didn't you try to get help?"

I scoffed "Sam you can't help people who don't want it. It wouldn't have done any good anyway."

Sam nodded and I went on

"After 8 months of this and him telling me one night that I could go to the movies with my friends I finally snapped. I just didn't care anymore. I told him we were through and I never wanted to see him again. Of course he didn't take this so well. He said he'd stop eating until I took him back. I said fine he could do whatever the hell he wanted and when I went to leave he took all of his plates and started smashing them to the floor. I left and didn't look back. I felt free and because months of being a prisoner at that moment I didn't really care if he meant what he was saying. Or if he was going to do anything to hurt himself. Every day for a week I got calls and e mails from him. It was horrible until one night he showed up at my place. He forced his way in. He started smashing my plates and cups. Again he screamed at me to take back what I said to him. I refused and he locked himself in my bathroom and slit his wrists. By the time the police broke down the door he was dead."

I sighed and put my head in my hands I hadn't told any the whole story before and it was killing me.


End file.
